


A Notion

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond finds a savior in the raging sea of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Notion

The rain fell quietly; the sky was grey and the wind was cold. Most of those in the Last Homely House chose to remain locked in their rooms, shirking work for the day in favor of warm beds. The Lord of the house was no different. He stood at the great balcony doors he had flung open and inhaled the cold, crisp air tinged with water and lightning. He was clad in only a thin night robe, having not bothered to dress after stumbling from his lonely bed.

Out in the yard was a lone figure, his dark clothes plastered to his broad body, his golden hair limp and dripping as he walked with long strides toward the main entrance of the house. He willed Glorfindel to stop, to look up, to see him, but the Elda continued his journey across the soggy grass and disappeared from Elrond's sight. He sighed and cast his eyes heavenward, wondering again why he felt so alone. His children were grown, his wife long gone from the shores he walked, and his dearest friends seemed to have found love and purpose while he mourned.

This was not the first dreary afternoon Elrond had pondered the life he had chosen for himself, and it would not be the last. As darkness spread, his friends drifted, and his allies thinned, he felt as if he were drowning, lost along a current he could not see. He did not see the shoreline, did not see a ship, and there was no outstretched hand to pull him out before the water closed in over his head. Elrond feared that day when the light was forever lost to the dark depths of the sea.

Elrond turned from the somber sky that reflected his own stormy self and looked at the portrait of his wife that hung on the opposite wall. Celebrían had been his anchor, his sense of direction and purpose. She was all he had been fighting to protect. This was her world, her home, and he wanted to preserve it as she remembered from her childhood. But his efforts were in vain, and her world had been spoiled with one act, one moment he could not undo and could not heal. Middle-earth was now just as ruined for him as it had been for her, but he could not flee. He still had duties to perform, a destiny to see to its fulfillment, only now he had to see it alone.

The only light he had found was Glorfindel, a beam of sunlight in the night his life had become. He had desired the exuberant, joyful Elf from the moment Glorfindel had knelt before Ereinion, but Galadriel's radiant daughter had already stolen his heart. Now he felt torn in two, his aching spirit longing for both his lost wife and the comfort he knew he could find in his Seneschal's arms. Elrond shook his head, chastised himself for assuming Glorfindel even found males desirable, let alone his bound Lord, and picked up his discarded book. It was a chill, wet afternoon, and he decided it was best spent in his bed with a tale he had not read since he was a child.

Eru has a plan, one that Elrond had long since stopped questioning, but it seemed this day was to be a day Eru gave the Peredhel new reason to wake in the morning. A gentle knock echoed through the bedchamber, and Elrond called for the individual to enter. Glorfindel, still dressed in his soaked clothes, his hair still dripping, walked into the room, throwing the latch of Elrond's door.

"My Lord," he began, his sapphire eyes capturing Elrond's in a sure, confident gaze. "I wish to speak with you about a personal matter."

Elrond set his book aside and rested his hands in his lap. It did not occur to either of them to be embarrassed by Elrond's lack of dress or the puddle forming where Glorfindel stood. "I am always happy to speak with you, meldir, about any topic."

"Forgive me if I offend you; that is not my intent, but I must finally speak my mind." Glorfindel wiped his face, absently trying to dry his hand on his wet tunic. "Your Lady has been absent for almost three decades. Your sons ride with the Men, wild in their rage. Your daughter hides in Lorien with her grandmother."

"Thank you for reminding me of those events," Elrond said sarcastically as he narrowed his eyes. "Now, if we could please move beyond the wounds of _my_ life--"

"Those wounds are what have caused me to come to you, my Lord," Glorfindel said quickly, approaching Elrond's bedside. "I have seen the gazes you cast my way. I know the expression in your eyes, for it has been directed at me many times in my life. You desire my body."

Elrond felt heat rush into his face and he dropped his eyes to the quilt. "Glorfindel--"

Glorfindel reached down and took one of Elrond's hands in his own icy grasp. "Elrond, do not be ashamed. You do not do the Lady a disrespect. You are lonely, and you are one of those most beloved to my heart, and your pain pains me. I am offering myself, as your friend, to help soothe such sorrow."

Now that the moment had come, the offer made, Elrond felt even more lost in the stormy sea of his life. He met Glorfindel's affectionate, open eyes with his own shocked gaze and slowly shook his head. "Glorfindel, I would never take one to my bed without love. Do you love me?"

The Elda crouched beside the bed so that they were eye level with one another. "Aye, Elrond, I do. How could I not?" Glorfindel asked with a wry grin. "You have suffered many losses, survived such grief as to drive an Elf to the grave, and yet you have stood tall. You have buried a brother, a King, and bid farewell to a wife. Your strength has astonished and awed me, and somewhere during our friendship, I fell in love with you," he confessed quietly.

Elrond smiled and brought his other hand to Glorfindel's cheek, brushing stray droplets from the porcelain skin. "I do not wish to use you to ease my loneliness, friend. I fear that I am in love with the notion of what you offer me, the idea of someone who I can attach to, who can show me my path once more, and that I am not in love with _you_."

"Love always begins as a notion, Elrond." Glorfindel leaned closer, their lips now inches apart. "A notion to care for someone, to bring them closer than most, to entrust them with bits of ourselves even we do not quite know fully. It is an idea to share minds, hearts and bodies with someone. It is the thought of having someone to walk the path with you, to reach out and pull you from the riptide, to remind you of who and what you are. You are that notion for me, Elrond. May I be that notion for you?"

Elrond felt his lips curve in a small smile and nodded. "Be that notion for me," he whispered before closing the little distance between their mouths, pressing his warm lips to Glorfindel's damp, cool ones.

The kiss was brief, ending when Glorfindel withdrew and stepped back from Elrond. With hungry, eager eyes, Elrond watched as Glorfindel stripped himself of the clinging fabric of his clothing. He marveled at the broadness of the Elda, the muscular chest and stomach, more mannish in body than even Elrond was, and his sex quickly filled with his desire for the golden Elf. His breath was stolen from him when Glorfindel was completely bared to him, and his eyes lingered on the proof of Glorfindel's interest in him. Glorfindel was tall, broad, thick and long, and Elrond briefly worried for his bodily safety, but cast the thoughts aside at the idea that quickly followed: being spread again and again by that thickness. Glorfindel's skin glistened with a thin sheen of moisture remaining from his wet clothing, but the effect was mesmerizing and Elrond could not take his eyes from his soon-to-be lover as Glorfindel climbed onto the mattress.

"You look frightened, Elrond," Glorfindel murmured as he took hold of Elrond's night robe. Elrond swallowed visibly as he lifted his gaze from Glorfindel's lap. Something his eyes must have spoken volumes because dawning spread over the Elda's face. "You have never, have you?" he asked as he pulled the robe over Elrond's head, exposing him not only to Glorfindel, but also to the chilled air of the bed chamber.

"I have, when I was but a child in this world. It was with a fellow warrior who was not nearly as..." Elrond's cheeks flushed a deeper crimson. "Well-endowed as you are, meldir."

Glorfindel chuckled deep in his throat and kissed Elrond's cheeks tenderly. "I do not have to do the taking; I am equally pleased to be taken."

The idea of mastering the fabled warrior did not appeal to Elrond and he shook his head, wrapping his arms around Glorfindel's neck. He drew the Elf down atop of him, parting his thighs to make them both more comfortable in the new position, and nipped at his lips. "Nay, melethron; to be beneath you is all I have ever envisioned, and I desire nothing else." The kiss they shared this time was deeper, more meaningful, and as their tongues touched, Elrond whimpered in his throat. The simple act of kissing Glorfindel was a dizzying euphoria that Elrond knew he would now forever crave.

Glorfindel's hands traveled lightly over Elrond's body, mapping the curves, angles, and contours of his muscles, acquainting himself with what made Elrond sigh or moan. The kiss did not end, and lips became sore, but the kiss continued as Glorfindel brushed his thumb over Elrond's nipple while he made a small thrust against Elrond's hardness, teasing their aroused members with the fleeting sensation of connection.

The kiss broke, and Elrond gasped for breath, his mind intoxicated with the taste and feel of Glorfindel. Glorfindel's lips moved along Elrond's jaw and upward, toward his eyes, where he placed sweet kisses over the closed lids. A brief stop at Elrond's ear, mouthing the tip and drawing his tongue along the outer edge, and then down along his neck. Elrond sighed with contented pleasure, gently held in Glorfindel's embrace, their sexes trapped between their bodies, but no sense of rush, of desperation, and soon he was floating on the sea of his life. No longer drowning in the current, Glorfindel had reached out and brought him to the surface, breathed life into his burning lungs, and now kept him afloat on the lapping waves.

The rain was a steady drum outside the open doors, the wind still cold, but Elrond no longer paid the elements any heed. His body writhed beneath Glorfindel as the Elf latched onto his neck, bit the sensitive flesh, something Elrond had never had done to him. The sucking was intense, dancing along the line of pain, but with a calculated rotation of his lips, Glorfindel kept Elrond just on the pleasure side of that line. When Glorfindel's lips left his throat, slid lower, the spot that was abandoned and damp throbbed in time with his groin, to the beat of his frantic heart. Kisses were littered along his collarbone, a quick lick given where his arm met his body, and the warrior's large, calloused hands stroked Elrond's belly and hip.

Glorfindel's mouth moved over Elrond's nipple, sucked the nub into his mouth and flicked at it with his tongue. Elrond hissed and buried his hands in Glorfindel's thick golden mane, pressing him closer to his chest. His body felt as if it were on fire, from the top of his head down to the tip of his toes, but the flames gathered in the center of his need. His lover left one nipple for the other, drawing it to a tight peek of hot sensation, before he shifted lower on Elrond's chest, leaving a wet trail in his wake.

"Glorfindel," Elrond panted as he brushed the tangle of hair back from Glorfindel's flushed face. Bright blue met tarnished pewter, and the Elda smiled up at Elrond.

"I know," he said simply before delving into Elrond's navel with the tip of his tongue.

Elrond arched into the contact, and Glorfindel slid his arms under Elrond's back, cradling him as he nipped at the thin skin of his belly. "You know?" Elrond asked dazedly. "You know my secrets?"

Glorfindel traced a path with his tongue from navel to hip, biting lightly at the flesh, his whispered words spoken against Elrond's skin, vibrating along his hipbone and causing his erection to pulse. "Your secrets are no secret. Not to me." Glorfindel dragged his nails over the outsides of Elrond's thighs as he slipped even lower, his head hovering over the Peredhel's sticky hardness. "You lost what once made you whole, did you not?" he asked, exhaling hotly over the fat shaft resting on Elrond's belly. "I have lost such a thing, and it waits in the same place yours does, and I felt as if I had wandered from my path into a dark wood where I would never find a light, a way out of the bramble and pain of the loneliness without him by my side."

Elrond opened his mouth to reply, to ask another question, but the feel of Glorfindel's mouth slowly enveloping his length left him speechless. Such heat, suction, and his tongue sweeping over the head of his shaft, dipping into the slit and tasting his very essence, drove Elrond's mind into a fevered state. It was a different sea he was at the mercy of, and Glorfindel was the lord of that sea. The waves crashed inside his body as the Elda's throat worked him, as those sapphire eyes gazed up at him with such love and adoration as to steal his very breath.

Time seemed to slow as Glorfindel gave such pleasure with his mouth, and each time Elrond was gathered by the wave of orgasm, Glorfindel would withdraw until the waters calmed. In those moments of pause, his sac was laved with a reverence; his thighs were kissed and sucked, further marks to mar his flesh and leave proof of Glorfindel's loving. When Elrond was covered in sweat and his chest heaved with desperate sobs, Glorfindel stopped his torment of his throbbing sex.

"I want you to draw your knees up, Elrond," Glorfindel instructed in a steady voice, but the Elda did not move from his position on his stomach between Elrond's thighs.

"Why are you not as crazed as I have become?" Elrond asked as he did as Glorfindel ordered, exposing himself to the Elf's gaze. "And you do not ask for the pleasure of my hand or my mouth as you have given me," he observed with some disapproval.

Glorfindel briefly touched Elrond's opening with his finger, a touch that sent a jolt of panic through him. "I hide my need well, do I not?" Glorfindel said before his head disappeared from Elrond's sight. Hot puffs of air struck his moist entrance as Glorfindel continued. "And we have many years ahead of us, Elrond, for me to learn the joys and delights of your hand and mouth. This moment is yours, a gift from me to you; it is a chance for you to lay back and relish the storm brewing on the horizon of our lives before the heavens open upon us and we are tossed into the tumultuous ocean."

Elrond's cry was heard throughout the hall, a sharp, surprised scream, an edge of curious pleasure carried on the note that floated through the air. As Glorfindel's tongue explored his passage, wetted and spread his opening, Elrond was submerged in a myriad of new and intense sensations. The supple muscle thrust in and out of him, teased the nerves of his channel and brought tears of delight to his eyes. Elrond clutched handfuls of sheet in his hands as he twisted on Glorfindel's questing tongue and gulped for breath.

"Glorfindel, please, this will be the death of me if we do not douse the flames," Elrond begged when he found his voice again. "You have taken me from the cold sea and brought me into this molten pool of passion." Glorfindel lifted his head and the cool air struck his wet opening, sending a shiver through Elrond. He reached down to cup Glorfindel's cheek and wiped moisture from the Elda's bottom lip.

"As you so wish," Glorfindel said as he smiled and leaned into the touch. "Do you have something to ease the way? If you were more experienced, I would not bother with it. As you are not, though, that would hurt you terribly."

Elrond turned his head to his night table, still panting. "The salve I use for my skin. Will that work?"

"Perfectly," Glorfindel said approvingly. "Please pass me the pot."

Elrond gazed up at the ceiling of his room as Glorfindel opened the clay pot, filling the room with the scent of lavender.

Glorfindel's finger touched him, slick with salve, and gently massaged his opening. Elrond had expected immediate penetration, but the soothing rhythm Glorfindel set with his fingers soon relaxed him. "What is in this salve?" he asked quietly.

"It's a mixture of yarrow and lavender," Elrond replied just as the first finger slipped into him. It was mildly uncomfortable, and he felt his body clench around the intruding digit, but Glorfindel did not move until those muscles released, giving him the ability to thrust within him at an unhurried pace.

"Yarrow? It numbs, does it not?" Glorfindel continued to question.

Elrond nodded and as his body unwound, the smooth glide of Glorfindel's finger began to fan the flames of his arousal. He didn't even notice when Glorfindel added a second finger, only the more acute sense of fullness. "It numbs the pain of cracked skin," he finally murmured in response to Glorfindel.

"It will also help with the pain of our joining," Glorfindel pointed out as his rhythm increased, and Elrond moaned as his shafted pulsed with each inward stroke. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes," Elrond breathed, bringing his eyes to Glorfindel's.

With one hand braced against the bed and the other holding his sex, Glorfindel bent his head and drew Elrond into a deep kiss. It was while swept up in the kiss that Glorfindel pressed into him, breached the ring of muscle and pushed into the velvet heat of Elrond's body. Elrond's eyes went wide and he saw stars dance in front of his vision; the painful burning as Glorfindel thrust into him was something he had no comparison for. He had been in battles, wounded by blade and axe, but those pains paled in the face of the searing agony of their initial merging.

Elrond hissed at the intrusion, pulling back from the kiss. "By the Valar, that hurt," he grunted, biting his lip as he struggled to bear the pain. Glorfindel was seated deep inside him, still as death as Elrond's body adjusted to the girth and length that speared him.

Glorfindel bestowed butterfly-light kisses on Elrond's brow, cheeks, nose, and lips. "It does not always hurt, and the pain will lessen as your body stretches, becomes used to my body. I wish I could alleviate some of your suffering, but it is always so the first time. Please forgive me, seron vell."

Elrond closed his eyes tight as his passage spasmed and pushed, trying to remove the intruding shaft. It only made him more uncomfortable, but he did not know how to stop, how to force his body to allow Glorfindel's large member.

"Elrond." The quiet authority of Glorfindel's voice surprised Elrond as he opened his eyes to the Elda. "If you continue to breathe so quickly, you will pass out, and that is not something I wish to occur at this moment." He could see the strain around Glorfindel's mouth, the darkness of his eyes, and Elrond knew how much his friend's patience was costing him. He concentrated on his breathing, stopped panting, but he could not return to his normal pattern; it hurt, and his body reacted without his input.

"When I withdraw, Elrond," Glorfindel whispered, his voice beginning to tremble with his own arousal, "I want you to inhale. And when I thrust, exhale. Breathe to the rhythm of our lovemaking, melethron, and you will find your body will uncoil." Elrond continued to gaze up into Glorfindel's eyes, and the Elda smiled down at him. "Close your eyes and breathe, meleth."

He closed his eyes, but moved his hands to Glorfindel's well-muscled forearms. Elrond felt the thickness in him move out, and he inhaled with the steady, but languid, movement, and exhaled when Glorfindel pushed back into his passage. It was a sensation Elrond could not explain, but within three or four such strokes, Elrond realized he was no longer breathing with the thrusts, his eyes had opened, and he had wrapped his legs around Glorfindel's waist. The new position offered more depth, and Elrond let out a long moan with that first, deep stroke of Glorfindel's shaft.

Elrond stared up into Glorfindel's eyes and was shocked when he felt what kept their minds separate slip open. "Glorfindel?" he breathed in wonder.

"I withhold nothing from my lovers, Elrond," Glorfindel replied between kisses. "You felt adrift on a sea of waves and hungry beasts. I give you my hand, my heart, and I will protect you through all we have yet to endure."

With his mind open, Elrond could feel the loss Glorfindel felt leaving... leaving behind his kin in Aman, but also his lover. The image of a tall, slender archer with midnight hair and piercing grey eyes burst through Glorfindel's lust-muddled thoughts, but Elrond did not see a name associated with the Elf, and the image soon dissipated and was replaced with one of Elrond.

"Is that how you see me?" he asked on the end of a moan as Glorfindel touched him deeply inside.

Glorfindel's words were said in staccato bursts, their pace increasing that swiftly propelled them toward a blinding completion. "It is no less surprising than how you see me. You are like twilight, melethron. Such sadness tempered with a hesitant joy, an ending and a beginning. You are glorious, Elrond, and you should never think of yourself as anything but splendid perfection in my eyes."

Tears slipped down Elrond's cheeks as he drew Glorfindel down for another kiss, the Elf's tongue laying claim to Elrond's mouth just as his sex claimed his body.

Absorbed by Glorfindel's tongue sweeping across his teeth and his slippery hardness plunging into his passage, Elrond was not prepared for Glorfindel's firm grip on his neglected length. Though his body screamed for release, he feared the ending of their tryst; his racing heart, pounding blood, and distorted thoughts prevented him from letting go, giving himself over to Glorfindel's steady pumping.

"Trust me," Glorfindel whispered hotly against his ear, thrusting hard into Elrond's backside. "This is not an end; this is not a weakness; this is not a rash decision. I am yours for as long as you will have me, Elrond, and I will be here when the sun rises." The Elda's strength, his frenzied need, broke through and his thrusts became powerful, his grip hard and intent on pulling Elrond's seed from him.

"Glorfindel!" he cried out as he bucked under Glorfindel's pistoning hips, his seed spattering between their bodies as his passage bore down on Glorfindel, sucking him into his depths and trapping him there. It was buried to the hilt, massaged by the quivering of Elrond's channel, that Glorfindel found his release. The flood of heat sent a satisfied tremor through Elrond, and he squeezed his muscles just a bit more, truly milking all that Glorfindel had.

Exhaustion set in quickly for Elrond, and his thighs released Glorfindel, falling heavily to the mattress. In the darkness behind his eyes, Glorfindel's mind faded from him, but there was a connection left behind. Glorfindel was now an integral part of him, had merged a piece of his psyche to Elrond's in a way of reassuring Elrond of his intent. Glorfindel was not going to disappear, would not leave him adrift in a raging sea...

... and Elrond would not leave Glorfindel to wander through darkened forests.

Glorfindel carefully withdrew, and Elrond immediately missed the fullness. He felt the warmth of Glorfindel's seed drip from his tingling entrance to pool on the bed, but Elrond relished the sensation of dripping essence -- he felt owned, as if he belonged, and it was such a pleasant feeling that he did not want to let it go.

A warm, damp cloth cleaned him, his backside, his tender sex, and his belly. Glorfindel then joined him on the mattress, drawing the thick quilt over their cooling bodies. Elrond cuddled against Glorfindel's broad body, his ear resting over the Elda's heart, the beat soothing him, lulling him into sleep.

Before sleep could take him, though, Elrond asked the question that had been on his mind since Glorfindel opened his mind to him. "Who is he?" he murmured.

"He is my heart, meldir." Elrond felt more than heard Glorfindel's response.

"Does your heart have a name?"

"Legolas, another Gondolin Lord," Glorfindel said simply. "He waits for me to return, just as Celebrían awaits your arrival."

Elrond nodded and kissed Glorfindel's chest. "I love you, even as I love her."

A soft, brief chuckle from the warrior made Elrond smile. "That is the nature of the heart, Elrond. To love who it loves, and it does not keep tally." Glorfindel kissed the top of Elrond's head as the rain beat down outside the open balcony doors, both content with their love and their new sense of direction.

And to think, it began with a simple notion.

To love.

The End


End file.
